


La tua maglietta mia

by darkrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Jason ha un debole per Piper con addosso la sua felpa viola e se ne vergogna, per fortuna Piper è pronta a prendere in mano la situazione. Letteralmente.





	La tua maglietta mia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia partecipante all'undicesima edizione del p0rnfest con il prompt: EROI DELL’OLIMPO Jason Grace/Piper McLean Piper indossa la maglia del Campo Giove di Jason  
> \- college!au e la maglia è diventata una felpa. OPS  
> \- il titolo è chiaramente una rivisitazione di quella canzone dei The Giornalisti e I blame il Festival di Sanremo che mi fa da sottofondo.

_È un cliché. Sono un fottuto cliché_. Jason ha appena il tempo di concludere il pensiero e di immaginare la risata roca, fumosa di Talia, prima che il suo cervello decida di spegnersi, staccarsi, disconnettersi come il suo vecchio portatile dalla rete.  
Piper rialza lo sguardo assonnato dalla ciotola di cereali e latte in cui stava cercando di sparire, per bofonchiare, con le guance gonfie di muesli:  
– Cosa? –  
L’uomo impiega più tempo del necessario per processare la domanda e capire che richiede una risposta da parte sua. Sente la punta delle orecchie scaldarsi per il rossore e si passa una mano sul volto non rasato.  
– La mia felpa – balbetta. – Chiedevo se avevi visto la mia felpa viola. –  
Piper china lo sguardo sul suo petto e inarca un sopracciglio in una muta domanda e sì, Jason, pensa: quella. La felpa viola dell’assurda confraternita di cui anche suo padre ha fatto parte, anni prima, e in cui Jason non avrebbe mai pensato di entrare, mai pensato di trovare una famiglia prima di incontrare Reyna, prima di Hazel e Frank, prima degli sguardi scuri di Nico e del suo continuare ripetere a tutti:  _non sono davvero un membro della CG, ve lo ricordate, vero?_  
La felpa che era malamente gettata sulla sedia davanti alla sua scrivania e che Piper deve aver trovato e indossato prima di andare in cucina. Lo stesso indumento in cui Piper sembra quasi sparire e da cui emergono solo il suo volto ancora morbido di sonno e sesso e le sue gambe nude.  
– Avevo freddo e non pensavo fosse un problema. –  
La voce di Piper lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri e Jason deve schiarirsi la gola improvvisamente secca prima di poter parlare.  
– No, non è… non è un problema. Puoi tenerla – afferma.  
Deve mordersi la lingua per trattenersi dall’aggiungere:  _sta meglio a te che a me_  perché è una cosa che direbbero suo padre o suo fratello. È una cosa che probabilmente hanno detto, che probabilmente Eracle sta mormorando in questo momento a Iole, in una qualche isolata stanza d’ostello lontano dagli occhi indiscreti di Deianira e di Eurito.  
Piper corruga la fronte, sotto i capelli spettinati.  
– Cosa c’è? – domanda.  
– Nulla. Non c’è nulla. Cosa dovrebbe esserci? Niente, va tutto bene. Sono solo stanco. Stanco, sì. –  
L’uomo sa, prima ancora che le parole abbiano finito di scivolargli fuori dalle labbra, che non riuscirà a convincerla e decide di ricorrere a l’unica via di fuga che gli resta: nascondere la testa nel frigo e sperare che Piper torni alla sua colazione.  
Ovviamente niente nella sua vita va mai così liscio: prima ancora che abbia finito di aprire l’anta dell’elettrodomestico, la donna gli posa una mano sulla spalla e lui sente il fiato morirgli nella gola.  
– Jason. –  
Lo chiama ed è una domanda, è una richiesta, è la voce seria di Piper a cui lui non riesce a resistere. Si volta con un sospiro affranto, spezzato, arreso, a lei prima ancora che al suo desiderio. A volte Jason pensa che se Piper fosse una divinità – e lo sa che è sbagliato metterla su un piedistallo e sta facendo un discorso paradossale,  _grazie tante Leo_  -, sarebbe più che felice di offrirle tutto sé stesso, di partire in missione per riempirla di onori e gloria.  
Si china a posarle la testa sulla spalla, dove le piume intrecciate tra i capelli della donna sfiorano la stoffa viola.  
– È la felpa – borbotta.  
Sente le orecchie iniziare ad andargli a fuoco e  _si vergogna tantissimo_  e non sa come proseguire a spiegare l’effetto che gli ha fatto solo vederla addosso a lei.  
Una mano di Piper è risalita ad accarezzargli il collo, la nuca, le spalle e Jason esala un sospiro tremulo.  
– La felpa? –  
C’è una risata, nascosta da qualche parte nella voce di Piper perché comincia a capire quale sia il problema ed è sollevata perché temeva fosse successo qualcosa, che Eracle si fosse fatto arrestare di nuovo, che Giove avesse chiamato, che Jason avesse deciso che tutto sommato non voleva davvero uscire con lei, che era stato tutto un errore.  
Jason annuisce, contro il collo della donna, mentre le avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita e la spinge di nuovo verso il tavolo. C’è una nuova sicurezza, nei suoi gesti, perché Piper non ha la voce piena di disgusto e non lo sta allontanando.  
– La felpa – ripete, mentre la aiuta a sedersi sul tavolo.  
Piper inarca un sopracciglio e non riesce a impedire alle sue labbra di piegarsi in un sorriso.  
L’uomo ha gli zigomi rossi d’imbarazzo, ma non distoglie lo sguardo da quello di Piper, mentre si inginocchia tra le sue gambe e afferma, senza alcun tremore nella voce:  
– Voglio fare una cosa. Posso? –  
Ha le mani sulle sue cosce nude e Piper vorrebbe solo chinarsi ed abbracciarlo per quella delicatezza, per quel  _chiedere sempre_ , per quell’accertarsi sempre che lei stia bene, che lei lo voglia, che –  
Si limita a stringere le dita di Jason tra le sue e annuire, con una veemenza che strappa una risata dalle labbra dell’uomo.  
Le mani di Jason sono enormi e calde, quando scivolano ad accarezzarle le cosce, quanto risalgono sotto la felpa e si infilano nell’orlo degli slip che indossa, strappandole un sospiro.  
Piper non riesce a trattenere un verso di impazienza alla lentezza con cui Jason le sfila la biancheria e la fa scivolare lungo le sue gambe. L’unica risposta che riceve è un morso leggero all’altezza del ginocchio.  
– Jason – si lamenta, scalciando delicatamente con una gamba.  
L’uomo ride contro la sua pelle, strappandole un tremito leggero come certe brezze estive. Le mani dell’uomo riprendono la loro lenta, inesorabile risalita lungo le sue gambe, seguite dalle sue labbra.  
Piper chiude gli occhi, quando Jason sospira tra le sue gambe; geme, quando l’uomo la penetra con uno, due, tre dita e inizia a muoverle dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori e oh, quello è il punto le fa arricciare sempre le dita dei piedi.  
Una mano di Jason risale sotto la felpa, le sfiora la pancia piatta e scura di sole prima di giungere alla curva del seno e le basta pochissimo – la bocca di Jason contro il suo sesso, le dita dell’uomo che le pizzicano un capezzolo, mentre la fotte con due dita – per venire, seduta sul tavolo bianco della cucina dell’uomo.  
– Se avessi immaginato una reazione del genere, avrei presto in prestito questa felpa molto tempo fa – conclude, con voce spezzata e sorridente e Jason la sta già baciando, prima che possa aggiungere altro.


End file.
